


Natural

by Lausemause_06



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lausemause_06/pseuds/Lausemause_06
Summary: My thoughts of the series finale
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 11





	Natural

CHAPTER ONE

Tani POV

After Danny was wheeled into surgery, we were waiting in the waiting room. I was talking to Lou, Lincoln was tapping with his foot to the floor, Junior was walking up and down the room and Quinn was standing in the corner and played with the straps of her tac vest. Only Steve was standing completely still at the corner to the surgery romm, back turned towards us. I could feel the tension in the air. We were all aware of the fact that if we would loose Danny we would loose Steve as well. I was praying for Danny to make it. It was a horrible feeling to see Steve like this and to know you couldn't do anything to help him. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us. Then someone screamed "Steve! " We were all quickly turning around, June's and Quinn taking their guns from the holster. But then the small framed person runned towards Steve, who was opening his arms and wrapped them around her. "Kono! Kono! He's been shot, I'm the reason! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kono. " Steve whispered towards the woman who appeared to be named kono. We were shooting each other questioning lookes, and then looked all to Lou, who had a so soft expression. "If she's her steve won't loose it." He said quietly to us. I felt extremely grateful for the appearance of the woman. Then, the two of them were unwrapping from each other. "Ah guys this is kono"

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts of the series finale


End file.
